Cancer is a complex and diverse disease whose treatment can be improved by more sophisticated early detection and monitoring. NanoCeliect Biomedical, Inc. proposes to build a lab-on-a-chip microfluidic device platform that can detect and quantify at least 32 multiplexed analytes for the detection and monitoring of cancer from blood or urine samples. This novel FlowNostics device will utilize 32 kinds of microscopic beads, coded by their size and color, that will be detected by a combination of impedence and a single optical detector to detect emission from single 405 nm laser excitation. NanoCellect's FlowNostics platform will reduce the expense and complexity of flow cytometric-based multiplex assays to increase access and enable point-of-care diagnostics. NanoCellect's FlowNostics technology will improve public health and help to fulfill the mission of the NIH and NCI by improving access to sophisticated analytics at a fraction of the cost and complexity of current devices. NanoCellect's aim is to enable reporting of the presence of cancer from routine blood samples taken during check-ups, which will aid in the early detection of cancer and allow treatments before cancers have reached an advanced stage.